


“We’ve lived together for years, but I can’t *just* be your roommate anymore. I need to be with you.”

by ShawnaLee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Pre-Relationship, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: You and the listener have been roommates in a 2-bedroom apartment for years. You have both secretly had feelings for one another, but have never been single at the same time—until today. You just broke up with your girlfriend and arrived home after the fact.
Kudos: 2





	“We’ve lived together for years, but I can’t *just* be your roommate anymore. I need to be with you.”

[F4M] [Script offer] “We’ve lived together for years, but I can’t *just* be your roommate anymore. I need to be with you.” [Roommates to Lovers] [Romantic] [Sweet] [Pussy licking] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Cum in mouth] [Keeping you hard] [Riding you] [Creampie] [Mutual orgasm] [Aftercare] [L-bombs]

\---

Performer summary: You and the listener have been roommates in a 2-bedroom apartment for years. You have both secretly had feelings for one another, but have never been single at the same time—until today. You just broke up with your girlfriend and arrived home after the fact.

All characters in this script are 18+.

Note: All sound effects are optional. Change the script to your personal needs. :)

\---

\--BEGINNING--

[Sfx: Door open and closes. Purse is thrown on the couch, and you slam onto the couch beside him to rest]

Oof. That, um, didn’t go as well as I expected.

Yeah, she didn’t take it well. It was just dying for so long, you know? We barely saw each other, and when she was over here she always got so jealous.

I don’t know, she started getting really weird around the idea you and I hanging out.

She mentioned stuff like “I don’t have what he has,” and like “What, do you want him instead?” Ugh, it drove me insane. Like, that’s not how it works, you know? Like just because I have a thought doesn’t mean it’s that real.

(Clears throat) Right, anyway, I know you’ve never thought that. No matter who I’ve dated, you’ve been supportive. Well, except that one guy that was pretty trash.

I’ve had a few relationships the past few years, and I swear, I feel like you had to soundproof your room. (Light laugh) I know I can be a bit, um, overzealous.

(Playful) Oh, shut up! You’re not alone in this, you know. I swear I got like no sleep one night just cause you and that one girl just couldn’t stop.

Oh my god, I did *not* do that. That was like, once! She sounded good, but once I figured out she was mean to you, I basically dried up instantly. Couldn’t stand her after that point.

She wasn’t right for you anyway. I *am* the authority on this, you know.

How? Hello? We’ve lived across the hall from each other in this apartment for what, years now?

We basically know everything about each other. She was super possessive, remember? Like, she saw me walk by in my shorts and tank top, and she actually had the audacity to tell me to put on some clothes in my own apartment. Like, I know you never cared, so why would she have any say?

Yeah, I saw your face. You did not seem pleased with that. There was no moaning coming from the bedroom that night. You know, you didn’t have to do that just because she came at me. I’m tougher than that.

Riiiight, the ‘it showed me something about them’ thing. Yeah, it was just like the one I just broke up with. Like, she would get all quiet and grumpy whenever she was around you. Like, I give you a light smack on the arm and shove you, what’s the big deal?

(playful) Stooop! That’s not funny. I did not want to hate-fuck him. 

[Sfx: You shove him playfully]

(Light laugh) What, did you notice a lot of times when I was kind of upset and still moaned my lungs out later?

(Dodging an answer) Listen, sometimes I just feel like I’m supposed to, you know? I mean, I still get horny when I’m annoyed at someone. 

How? I don’t know, I mean, that’s kind of private...

(Chuckle) Well, I *did* just give you crap and say we know everything about each other. Okay, well, you’re asking, so you first. If you’re annoyed with someone, and you still have sex with them, how?

Oh, you can’t just use the ‘I’m a guy’ excuse. That’s complete crap and you know it. Come on, be honest with me. Like, that last girl you were with was such a piece of work. I don’t know how you did it. 

Why are you getting all shy?

[Sfx: You shuffle over to him and lean into him playfully]

Come ooooon. Tell me! Like, it’s not that embarrassing, whatever it is. I know all your porn stuff, and we’ve talked about our kinks and everything, so it’s nothing new. 

What, can’t a girl snuggle up? Did I do something wrong?

Okay, good. I was about to say, I’ve fallen asleep on your shoulder like a million times on our movie nights.

All right, then. Keep your secrets. Did you like, actually love her or something? You said you never said it. I know you two weren’t together *that* long, but I can tell when you’re interested, and that wasn’t it.

Another goofy look. Are you okay? Do you have a temperature? (Giggle) I’m kidding! I’m not your mom, I know. I just care about you.

Deflecting? Okay, maybe a little. I did just break up with an idiot, you know. (Brief pause) I’m actually really surprised, whenever one of is single, the other definitely is not. Did you notice that?

I’ve totally kept track. Each time, it’s just been weird, like we’ve barely had times when we’re both with someone at the same time, and *never* single at the same time. First time for everything. 

God, it was honestly tiring. She badgered me about you, of all things, after I told her I wasn’t into it anymore. So tired. Like, I might actually fall asleep here. You—you don’t mind, do you?

(Relaxed sigh) Good...

[Sfx: A few relaxed breaths]

(Light moan, restful) I love it when you rub my back. I didn’t even have to ask for it this time. (Giggle) I might fall asleep...

[Sfx: A few more relaxed breaths, growing heavy and sleepy]

[Sfx: He picks you up, and carries you to your room. Maybe a light sleepy sound as he picks you up, and footsteps as you’re carried.]

(Sleepy giggle) Carrying me to bed? How nice...

[Sfx: He places you on your bed and starts to walk out]

(Sleepy, waking up) Wait, come back. Could you...could you stay with me?

It’s not that weird...okay, it’s kinda weird, you’re right.

But...could you? You know I like that feeling, and I guess I just need it right now.

[Sfx: He lies on the bed beside you, facing you]

That’s better. See, that’s not so bad. Thanks, it’s always comforting when you’re with me.

Now that you can’t get away from me, are you going to tell me about your secret horny ways?

I’m not that sleepy anymore. You know, I bet you imagine you’re with someone else. Is that it?

(Giggle) I knew it! You totally do. Who is it, one of your exes? Oooh was it the one who used to try and bring her friend over? She was such a nympho. She was pretty hot, too. I wouldn’t judge you.

Oh, stop. I am not! I just, like, really enjoy sex, okay. Plus, it’s only with people I’m with. What, do you think I’m going to try and jump you? 

Like the people you imagine...did...did you ever imagine it was me?

Well, I mean, I guess that is a super pointed question. Plus, you never admitted you imagined. It’s just...y’know, our doors aren’t exactly thick, and I kinda heard something one night with your last ex. 

You know, the night she stormed out at 3 AM in a jealous rage?

“Which one”? (Giggle) Good point. The one on um, my birthday.

I heard you, um, say my name. (Pause) During sex.

[Sfx: Sheet sounds as he gets up in a panic]

No, no! Don’t leave! Please? I’m not mad or anything, I swear!

Come back. It’s not like I didn’t do the same thing for you, like...

(Uncomfortable, awkward) I mean, uhhhh...oops. Can you just come back and sit with me?

[Sfx: He sits back down on the bed, you sit up beside him]

I don’t know if this is super weird to say, but like, when I heard you say my name, and she left and I was in bed alone...I thought of that...I still do.

Sometimes, with like, my ex, or the guy previous, I imagined it was you. I just...they would just get to me, and it was just an instinct. When I would think of being with you, it would make things so hot. It was like the other person wasn’t even there. I felt bad.

You’ve done the same? (Relaxed sigh) That’s a relief. I mean, it’s good because it makes me feel a *little* less bad. Plus, it’s nice that you do the same thing. 

I mean, I’ve never cheated on anyone. I never wanted to be that kind of person, and I know you’re the same. When I asked if you imagined it, you had this guilty look. I felt guilty for even asking that because I’ve totally done it. Too often.

I swear, that night, when you were super upset and she ran off, we were so close. I could’ve sworn you were going to kiss me when I asked if you needed anything.

After all these years, I feel like I can read your mind. But right now, I feel like my thoughts are drowned our by my heart. It’s—it’s beating like crazy.

(Nervous) I feel like I need more than what we’ve always had. I don’t want to mess everything up, but like, imagining each other, saying it, everything else...don’t you think it means something?

[Sfx: Breaths leading up to wanting, passionate ones, until a long, sensuous kiss]

Oh my god, that felt...that felt like something I’ve always wanted. Something I needed. Kiss me again.

[Your kisses start gentle, but slowly grow more passionate as you speak more of the phrases below]

I can’t believe we’re finally doing this. Deep down I knew this was what I wanted. Whenever one of us was with someone else, it felt so wrong. This—this feels right.

Your hands. Your lips. Your eyes. I’ve always wanted you to look at me this way.

Feeling your hands run down my back, (light loan) along my thighs...It’s like my body is responding without thought, rubbing against you, pulling you in.

Looking into your eyes, it makes me...I want you to—I want you to touch me.

Oh god, feeling you along my thigh, going—(light moan, as he reaches your pussy though pants)

Fuck, your fingers. It’s like you know how I want to be touched. Wait, take my pants off. Now. God, I want everything off. Yours too. I want to see you. All of you.

[Sfx: Clothing being removed]

Your lips on my skin, (light moan) Kissing my neck, my tits, my—ah! Nipples... (Giggle) That tickles! (Light smack) You know they’re sensitive—ah, softer, like that...

Swirl your tongue around it. Don’t stop. I always caught you looking at them. I know they’re not much, but—(giggle) Finally getting what you want?

Yes, please, I want you to go further. No, don’t tease. Don’t pass over it. Ah! My thighs, the light breath on my pussy...please, taste me. I want you to taste me like it’s the first liquid you’ve had in days.

(He stops teasing, and lightly licks your pussy)

(Moan of release) Finally...

(Shocked, surprised) Oh...oh my god. Holy shit. Holy—shit! How are you so good at that? Fuck, it’s so light but...it feels so good when you tease my clit with your tongue, feeling your fingers fill me, gently...

(Giggle) It makes me feel so relaxed...

(You moan gently for a time, getting more and more relaxed and relieved, until you say...)

Go faster. I feel so warm, and this feels so nice. I feel...safe. Comfortable.

(He pleasures you for awhile, and you work toward an orgasm.)

Just move a little—yes! It’s like you’re in my head. Like you’re reading my mind. Every movement is the one I want. The one I need to feel—(light yelp of pleasure) (Giggle) I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted this.

(Giggle) Oh my god, I feel hot. The way you swirl your tongue and move your fingers inside me, putting pressure in just the right—ah—spots...

Can you go—(Yelp of pleasure) Yes! That speed. Just like that. Lick my clit like that and don’t stop.

(You’re close to an orgasm, and he keeps the same exact pace and way that you want)

Oh—my—god—don’t stop. Don’t you fucking stop. Just like that. Just—like—that!

(You have an intense orgasm—first from someone else in a very long time. Say what comes naturally to you. As you come back from the edge, you catch your breath, and say...)

H—holy shit. I haven’t cum like that in so long. From anyone. Did I grip your head too hard? 

(Giggle) Sorry, my thighs were out of my control. I couldn’t help but clench like crazy. Do you want me to kiss it better? Here. (Kiss) One side, (Kiss) and another. 

Want me to make it up to you? (Giggle) Yeah? Here, lay on the bed.

[Sfx: Sheet/movement sounds]

Fuck, I know I’ve seen it before by accident, but it looks really nice up close. I’ve always wanted to have a taste.

(You give his cock a long, sensuous lick, moaning as you go)

Ooh, you liked that? You did imagine it was me sucking your cock, right? How does it feel?

(You take another long, passionate lick)

Reality is way better, isn’t it. Feeling your tongue on my pussy felt so incredible. I can’t believe I came that hard from it, but it’s like we know each other inside and out. 

Now I’m going to make sure you never forget the inside of my mouth and throat, because I never want this moment to end.

[You take his cock into your mouth, and let out a moan of relief and release as you’ve wanted this for years. You spittle on his cock, getting it nice and wet for a sloppy blowjob]

I know you were always disappointed with those other girls. Listening to you moan, it’s louder than I’ve ever heard from a girl sucking your cock. (Giggle) I’m just getting started.

[You take him deep inside, deepthroating him. You moan as you go, and speak words and phrases when you come up for air.]

God, your cock feels so good in my mouth. I’ve never wanted to suck one so badly in my entire life. Watching you squirm and moan is amazing. 

[You keep going, interchanging between shallow and deep, licking, etc., as you prefer]

I want you to cum. It’s only fair. After all this time, I want it. I want to feel your cum in my mouth. 

(Sfx: You work him toward an orgasm)

Please cum. Please. I can’t count the number of times I’ve looked at you, wishing I could do this. Wishing we could be together.

Do you want to cum? It’s okay. You made me cum. I want yours. Let me finish you.

(You suck his cock once more, eagerly and happily, until he cums in your mouth. You hold him in your mouth, moaning as you swallow his load)

Oh my god. Your cum tastes so nice. I usually never swallow, but like, with yours, I really wanted it. I wanted to swallow it so badly. I feel so close to you.

Can I kiss you? (Kiss) Guys usually get so unsettled kissing me after, but like, you’re all for it. I love that. It makes me—happy.

Sucking your cock made me so horny. I just...I want more. I need more. I know guys aren’t ready right away usually, but...can we? I want to fuck you. I have this need, as if it’s always been there.

It’s like we lit a flame that burns, and I need to feed it. I need to feel you inside me.

(Giggle) How about, (Kiss) I just, (Kiss) move back down here...and get you ready. I’ll be nice and gentle. Would you like that? (Giggle) Good.

(You lightly lick and suck his soft cock, slowly working it up until he’s hard again, talking as you go)

I really love sucking your cock. Your balls taste really nice too. I love how they feel in my hands, and I love licking them. Your cock twitches lightly when I do it. (Giggle) I’ll just...suck on them nice and gentle for a little bit. 

(You lick and suck his balls for a time, lightly teasing them and giggling with enjoyment)

Oh wow. You’re getting hard already. (Giggle) Ready for me? I’ll just give them a bit more attention.

(You suck his cock and his balls a little while longer, until he’s hard enough for you)

There we go. I love looking at it. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think about this moment for so long. Wishing I could come into your room and take you for myself. But it wasn’t right, not then.

Did you ever think about this? Yeah? (Giggle) I know. I always had this lingering feeling. But now we can make it come true. I’m finally going to...ride you...

[Sfx: sheet sounds, as you get on top of him]

I’ve waited so long for this moment. Feeling you—inside me—

[You let out a moan of release as you take his cock inside you]

Fuck. I just need to stay here for a moment. I need to kiss you. (Kiss) I need to kiss you while you’re filling me. (Kiss) It feels like I’ve always dreamed.

Let me just—bounce up and down on your cock. 

(You ride him, moaning with a gasp as you didn’t expect it to feel this differently with him. As you go, you speak a few sentences between moans)

It feels like something so new. Something amazing. It feels like my pussy was made for your cock. Like we’re perfect for each other. God, every time you thrust up into me, it feels like a whole new world I’ve missed my entire life. 

Let me—let me just grind back and forth with your cock inside me. Ah! Yes, touch my clit. Fuck, that feels so good. Do you like when I lean back like this? I know you love seeing all of me. (Whispering) I know you got hard when you caught me naked before...

(Giggle) You want me to come over to you? Okay... (Whispering) How’s this? (Kiss) Do you like it when I whisper in your ear?

I can feel you twitch inside me. You’re so ready. But don’t cum yet. Don’t you fucking cum until I say so.

(Giggle) Good. I just want to gently ride you a little longer. I want to savour this cock. I’ve wanted it for so long, imagining it was you fucking me any other time, but this...this is so much more. It’s everything. 

(Whispering) And I want you to cum for me again. I want to feel your cum inside me. 

Ah! (Light yelp) Fuck, I love when you thrust into me like that. Wrap your arms around me when I’m lying on you. Hold me. 

Go faster. Harder. I want to feel how much you’ve wanted me. Show me how badly you wanted to fuck me all this time.

(He speeds up, and you get closer to an orgasm as you moan more intensely and passionately as time goes on)

Yes! Yes, fuck me just like that. Feel my ass, thrust just at that angle...don’t stop. Don’t stop fucking me!

(You become close to an orgasm quicker than you thought, and your pleasure climbs quickly)

Oh—oh my god. Oh my god. I didn’t think it could happen again. I’ve never...cum more than once!

Cum in me. Please cum inside me! Fuck, if you keep going like this, I’m going to—cum! Cum with me!

(You have an intense, breathy orgasm, as he cums inside you at the same time. Say whatever you would like. When you come back from the edge, you say...)

(Catching breath) Oh my god. As much as I imagined us like this, I...I never thought I’d cum that fast...and never a second time. I’ve never done that, like, ever. 

(Giggle) You came really hard, too. You shuddered and shook as I grabbed onto you like there was no tomorrow. I think I dug in with my nails a bit hard...

Fuck, that was incredible. After all this time, living with you, imagining you said my name in my ear when I touched myself, wishing you were fucking me...

I’m glad we finally connected like this.

We’ve lived together for years, but I can’t *just* be your roommate anymore. I need to be with you.

(Giggle) I’m glad you feel the same way. It feels so nice getting these feelings out. I was so afraid if I told you that, I’d mess everything up. But I couldn’t bear to let things go unsaid. 

It’s crazy, you know? Thinking about how all this time, we had this, but just missed each other for years. 

But now, we met at the perfect moment, and I don’t want this to end. 

I just want you to hold me, and kiss me, and just...be with me.

I haven’t felt this calm in years. I feel like the problems of the world wash away when I feel your arms around me, and your eyes looking into mine. It’s perfect. 

I feel like I’ve always felt this way about you.

(Deep breath of relief) I love you.

\--END—

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
